Make a Warrior :D
by I.R.Happy
Summary: Here it is, submit your warrior, it'll be fun! :D
1. Form

OK, so I'm going to do story, about another prophecy, about clans that had been with the original 4 clans but left because they didn't have enough territory. The clans are:

Boulderclan

Waveclan

Fernclan

Iceclan

The descriptions of the clans are:

Boulerclan:

Burly long-furred cats, they don't trust others easily and are usually short-tempered, they are quick to pick fights with other clans for no real reason other than that they are in a bad live on the mountains so their lungs are much stronger than the other clans, their usual food consists of baby mountain goats, who the bring down in patrols; sometimes they can catch old sick ones and that food lasts for days. They live in a dip in the ground formed by large boulders and their nests are made of goat-fur, and downy feathers from the hawks that occasionally nest there with their chicks.

Rippleclan:

Cheerful, sleek cats, who can easily make friends with cats from other clans, they are happy and very non-voilent. They live on the shore by the lake, they are the best swimmers, as well as fish-hunters, they can hold their breath for a long time and dive down deep into the water to catch fish. They live in a small cave where there is always an echoing dripping noise. Their nests are made from lily-pads and moss.

Fernclan:

Slim, medium-furred cats, they are down-to-earth and calm, but they are fierce fighters, they will always stand up for what they believe in and usually win arguments. They live in a long system of abandoned tunnels that are all connected. They eat rabbits or anything else that wanders into their homes. Their tunnels are set up with four exits, three, that are emergency escapes, and hidden from the outside world, like the main entrance, by large clumps of fern, and a main entrance, there is a small stream that trickles down and light reflects off it in a peculiar way that lights up the entire set of tunnels. Their nests are made of leaves from ferns and moss. Even though this would not be required, due to the Tunnelclan cats' amazing night-vision, they are also the fastest cats in the clans

Iceclan:

Quiet, loving cats, this whole clan are like queens, they are very protective of each other and would give their lives for each other. They live in the coldest part of the forest, where it snows the most. Their talent is that they can track things easily, even over ice or snow. They have found a way to track badgers or foxes to their sleeping chambers and kill them. That is their normal food. There are so many that they never seem to run out, they don't eat normal prey, like squirrels or voles, because that's what attracts _their _prey. These cats live in small caverns that surround a tree, this is where their nests are, but their camp is out in the open.

_**Now, this is where you come in. **_

The prophecy is going to involve a cat from each clan, and there will be a cat that follows each cat. I am going to put two of my own OC's into it, they are:

Name: Duskheart

Clan: Boulderclan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Long-furred muscular black tom with one gray paw and bright green eyes

Personality: short-tempered, untrusting, pescimist, protective

And~

Name: Littlestep

Clan: Iceclan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Small pale brown she-cat with cream underbelly and paws, one pale blue eye and one pale green one

Personality: sweet, caring, loving, the most lovable and caring cat in the clan

Duskheart is the cat called for the prophecy from Boulderclan, so someone can make a cat to follow him, it cannot be his mate (he doesn't have one) but it can be his apprentice/littermate/friend/kin or whatever else.

Littlestep is the cat that follows the cat from the prophecy, there fore the cat called must be (not her mate) apprentice/past mentor/ friend/ kin….well you get the picture.

So, I will pick a cat to be called, and a cat to follow, for each clan based on what you put in, you can describe them however you want and I will pick the most interesting. If your cat isn't picked, they will not be in the story, so if that might offend you, then don't ENTER. If you have any questions, just PM me!

Well that's it! HAVE AT IT!

P.S

I need at least one cat to die, so if you r 'okay' with your cat dying, put that in there! Thx!


	2. Prologue

I do not own Warriors

A black she-cat leaped through a wall of brambles and landed on her paws, she looked around at the deserted forest. She sniffed at the air then stepped forward, flicking her tail, three other cats jumped through to join her. One, was a large muscular bright ginger tom, with big white paws and green eyes. Another, a wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes, and the last a silvery gray tom with long fur and green eyes. The three new cats sniffed the air and the brown she-cat looked into the forest and narrowed her eyes.

"Come on out. We can smell you." She mewed. There was rustling then four new cats joined them, the first to speak was a muscular long furred dark gray tom with a shredded ear.

"What do you want, Wind? What are you doing here?" He spat at them.

"Now Boulder, show some courtesy, we are guests." The black she-cat spat back, her fur along her spine bristling. The ginger tom stepped forward and ran his tail along her flank.

"Shadow," He mewed sternly, "We are not looking for a fight."

"And who are you to tell me what to do, Thunder!" She hissed at him, flattening her ears. Thunder shook his head then looked back to Boulder, who was glaring at him.

"Fern. I believe you should handle this." Boulder said, stepping back as a tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward, her amber eyes glowing with hate.

"Very well." She breathed, staring at the cats.

The large silver tom stepped forward and dipped his head.

"Should we move to somewhere more comfortable?"

"We will stay right here, River, you wont always get what you want!" A small pure white cat with blue eyes hissed at him.

"Ice, please, let me handle it." Fern whispered to her. Ice stepped back and glared at the cats.

"Sure." Fern mewed, then turned and walked into the branches, River, Thunder, Wind and Shadow all looked at one another, and followed the others. They walked through a deep green forest until they reached a clearing with soft grass. They all laid down and stared at one another.

"Now, what is it you want? What would bring you so far away from your kin?" A black tom with white paws and green eyes meowed, his deep gravely voice bringing a soft mood to the clearing. Thunder dipped his head.

"Well Ripple, have a prophecy, that involves your clans." He meowed. Fern, Ripple, Ice and Boulder all looked wide-eyed at one another.

"Go on…" Fern breathed, looking wary. Then all four of the cats recited, like one voice.

"'A danger, unlike any other you have faced before is coming. The Ripples in the River, the Ferns, hidden in the Shadows, Wind, that Freezes the ice, and the Thunder that rattles the Boulders, must all unite is any cat is to survive. It is your only hope."'

*** Okay, I need your votes, who should the four cats from the first 4 clans be: (one per each clan)

Thunderclan:

Brackenfur

Foxleap

Ivypaw

Riverclan:

Grasspelt

Icewing

Rushpaw

Windclan:

Harespring

Heathertail

Whiskerpaw

Shadowclan:

Dawnpelt

Applefur

Pinepaw

Cast your votes! :D


End file.
